Conventionally, as a method for obtaining an ester compound, a method (a method utilizing so-called the oxidative alkoxycarbonylation reaction (esterification reaction)) has been known in which a norbornene-based compound having a carbon-carbon double bond is reacted with an alcohol and carbon monoxide by using a palladium catalyst to thereby introduce (add) ester groups to the carbon atoms forming the double bond and obtain the ester compound. For example, International Publication No. WO2011/099518 (PTL 1) discloses a method for obtaining an ester compound in which a norbornene is reacted with an alcohol and carbon monoxide by using a palladium catalyst and an oxidizing agent to thereby introduce ester groups into the carbon atoms forming the carbon-carbon double bond (olefinic double bond) in the norbornene. In addition, PTL 1 mentioned above discloses palladium catalysts usable in the method for obtaining an ester compound, such as palladium chloride, palladium nitrate, palladium sulfate, palladium acetate, palladium propionate, palladium carbon, palladium alumina, and palladium black.